To Have Your Arms Around Me
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Luke has been hiding his feelings for his brother for years. He knows it's wrong, he knows he shouldn't have them, but he can't help it. Full summary and warnings inside.


**Summary:** Luke has been hiding his feelings for his brother for years. He knows it's wrong, he knows he shouldn't have them, but he can't help. The tension is thick between the pair as Luke tries to fight his ever growing feelings. Will a plane crash in a desert island finally be the push Luke needs to tell his brother the truth, or will they kill each other before Ravi finds out the truth?

**A/N:** The title of the story was inspired by the lyrics of Madonna's _'Forbidden Love'_. I contemplated using the title but then figured it was too cliché for these types of situations so I used some of the lyrics instead *shrugs* so yeah…

**Dedication:** to **Westeast** who's been waiting for a long while for this :)). FINALLY!

**Notes:**

Luke and Ravi (19)

Emma (21)

Zuri (15)

Jessie (27)

**Warnings:**

Incest-ish-ness

Slash

**Disclaimer:** _N~n_oPe!

**To Have Your Arms Around Me…**

"_**I don't care if it's not right/ to have your arms around me/ I want to feel what it's like/ to take all of you inside of me…"**_

**- Madonna, Forbidden Love(1)**

""

A shuddery gasped escaped Luke's parted lips as smooth, dark hands ran up and down his lithe form. He pushed back against the body that had him pressed to the edge of the terrace. Soft lips left gentle kisses at the back of Luke's neck, at times biting down on the spots which made Luke moan and shudder and try to push back on the body.

"Relax Luke, the night is still young," an accented voice whispered right at Luke's ear before teeth bit down gently on the lobe then sucked. Luke couldn't stop the moan that escaped his parted lips. "_Shh_, do you want us to get caught?" Luke shook his head though he couldn't help it.

Luke let out a sound that was something between a moan and a strangled gasp as a smooth hand moved down his body and gripped his aching erection, squeezing it gently. An erection equally as hard as Luke's ground up against Luke's backside and he couldn't stop the sounds that kept escaping from his mouth.

"_Shh_," the voice whispered once again against Luke's ear but Luke couldn't keep quiet, the way the hands touched him, the feel of an equally excited rod rubbing up against him; he just couldn't not sound out his appreciation. Hands moved quickly as they unbuttoned Luke's jeans before pushing them down. "No underwear?" the voice asked curiously. Luke felt his face heat up. "I like it."

The warm body moved away and Luke whined at the loss of heat. He was about to turn but was stopped, his body was pushed forward so his chest was against the ledge of the terrace. Luke picked up the sound of a belt being unbuckled and a zip being undone and jeans being pulled down and he couldn't help the way his body tensed in anticipation.

"Relax…" Luke let out steady breaths as he relaxed his body, already knowing what was coming next. Luke's body tensed slightly as he felt the blunt tip of an erection up against his entrance. "_Relax…_" Luke took a few calming breaths and when he was relaxed enough he felt flare being pushed into his body till it popped in. the pair paused for a while, both breathing heavily as Luke adjusted to the intrusion.

When Luka felt he was ready he pushed back and was given right to impale himself on the thick meat that was slowly pushing into his body, breaching places none had gone before. When the member was fully inside, neither boy moved as Luke slowly clenched and unclenched, trying to get used to the intrusion.

"You're killing me, I need to move."

Luke waited a few more moments before nodding his head. They started off slow, gentle pull out, gentle push in; it went on like that for a while up until Luke felt he was ready for something faster and harder. He pushed himself backwards, an indication that he wanted more and nothing was held back after that.

Luke was left a whimpering, moaning mess as his prostate was slammed into over and over again. A hand wrapped itself around Luke's weeping member and his mind was literally short-circuiting as he couldn't decide whether he wanted to push forward into the fist or push back onto the shaft. He was so close to completion and he would literally die if he stopped. His face was turned and his lips crashed with another pair as they indulged in a toe-curling, mind-numbing kiss that left Luke breathless.

"R-_ah_, R-_ha_," Luke panted as he was quickly brought closer and closer to his end. "R-_uh_, RAVI!"

Luke's eyes snapped open as he was yanked out of his dream instantly. He sat up quickly and looked around, his heart beating fast and his head spinning slightly. He found that no; he was not at the terrace, but instead in his room. Luke let out a shaky breath as he shook his head then blinked a few times, trying to get his vision right. The brunette went to rub at his eyes when he realise something funky going on under the covers.

"No, not again," Luke muttered and let out an annoyed groan as he felt the obvious stickiness in his sleep shorts indicating what had happened because of his dreams. This was the fourth night in a row and Luke was seriously going to run out of excuses as to why he had to change the bedding so often. He was seriously getting tired of this but he couldn't exactly do anything about it, it's not like he was lucid dreamer or anything!

Luke refused to think about who he dreamt of and why. He'd been ignoring his growing feelings for his brother, his _brother_, for far too long to give in now. He'd been in love with Ravi since he was fourteen and had successfully avoided them for five whole years! He just didn't understand why they had to come back at such a vengeance now. It was ridiculous!

Luke let out a sigh, knowing he had to get out of bed quickly before Jessie came in to wake him because then things would be way too embarrassing for him, and he couldn't face his nanny after what he'd dreamt, he couldn't face anyone. Luke pulled a face as he slowly got out of bed. There was a towel on the floor under the bed that he used whenever he'd indulged in some 'self-loving'. He grabbed the towel and wiped off as much of the spunk as he could.

When that was done Luke decided that his best option was to have a shower and change. He was hoping on sleeping in since he didn't have classes or work, but now he couldn't since he had a mess to clean up. With a roll of his eyes Luke grabbed a large, fluffy towel. He grabbed his small 'clean up' towel and wrapped the large towel around it – he was planning on washing the towel since he hadn't done that in a while – then threw it over his shoulder though he made sure that the towel hid the wet spot on his shorts since he seriously didn't want to explain that and left his room, heading to the bathroom.

Luke walked out of his room – trying to keep it cool and not act all suspicious – and was heading to the bathroom to clean up when he bumped into Ravi. The Indian boy squeaked as he collided with his brother, almost landing on the floor from the collision. He might've be roughly the same size as Luke but his coordination was shit, he had no balance what-so-ever at times like these.

Luke glared at his brother in annoyance. He seriously did not want to meet up with the boy, epically considering why he was rushing to the bathroom in the first place and because of whom. Ravi stood up straight and glared back at his brother but Luke didn't give him time to say anything as he pushed passed, muttering a 'Move it geek' and actually pushed the other teen out the way. He didn't wait for a response as he disappeared into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door quickly behind him before leaning against it.

Luke felt really out of it. The area that had touched Ravi felt all tingly and he couldn't help but touch it, biting his lip as images from his dreams came into his head. Luke didn't even realise what he was doing till he heard someone shuffle past the bathroom. Luke moved his hand away from his slowly growing erection as though he'd just touched a hot stove. He shook his head as he stood up straight and headed to the shower. He turned the water on, adjusted it to his liking, pulled off his sticky pants and jumped into the shower and allowed the almost scorching water to hit his skin.

He tried so hard not to think about his dreams, but the more he tired, the more the images would fill his head. He couldn't help but think of the way Ravi looked when he was glaring at him, the way he might look when he was about to explode, how his eyes would look when filled with lust. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be filled by Ravi, to have Ravi touch him, touch him the same way he touched him in Luke's dreams.

Luke felt sick thinking about his brother that way, he hated doing it, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but want to touch himself, to get off on the images he had of his brother. Every time he did this, he'd excuse it; tell himself that they weren't real brothers, that it wasn't bad because they weren't biologically brothers. But still, biologically or not, Luke and Ravi were still seen as brothers and Luke wished so bad that that wasn't so.

Luke but his lip as he finally rolled over the edge, his body shuddering, feeling himself tighten around his own fingers, imagining it was Ravi's hands and not his that touched his body. He leaned up against the wall as he slowly caught his breath and let the water wash away all evidence of what he'd just done. Angry tears escaped Luke's eyes, he hated how awful he felt, it was always like this, he'd always feel like absolute shit for doing this, for touching himself and getting off because of his _**brother**_.

Luke spent almost an hour in the shower and the only reason he got out was because Emma was banging on the door, complaining that Luke would finish the hot water. Well it was too late, by the time Luke did come out the water was barely lukewarm, it was close to freezing. With a heavy sigh Luke finally got out the shower and stepped onto the mat. He grabbed his fluffy towel and wiped himself down, rubbing at his eyes, hoping that it wouldn't show that he'd been crying; then wrapped the towel around his middle. He picked up his sleeping shorts and his clean-up towel and shoved them in the laundry, somewhere in the middle where they wouldn't be obvious then got out the bathroom.

Emma let out an annoyed huff as she pushed passed Luke and walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Luke rolled his eyes and headed to his room. Just as he was shutting the door, Emma let out a screeching 'Luke' probably because she'd stepped into the cold water. Luke grinned to himself as he shut the door to his room. At least there was something he could be satisfied about.

…**TBC…**

(1) That's the official quote for the story :)), I hope it works *LoL*.

It's not as long as I originally thought it would be, but I'm happy about where it ended :)). More to come soon…

**Anywhoo…**

**(",)**


End file.
